Invisible Magic
by sweetysmart0505
Summary: Bobby can see how close Sam and Dean are, even at a young age, when John can't. Like two souls bonded for eternity. Giving Bobby his chance to tell us what he sees.


_Disclaimer: Everything belongs to their respective owners, Eric Kripke, the CW, WB._

**A/N**: Wrote his a long time ago, read it, and decided, even if it wasn't one of my favourites, I'd share it with you all. This ends in season 1 or season 2, but no details of it. A bit of John!bashing. I really do love John! I swear!

Also, I realized that this would be my 50th story! I can't believe it. Admittedly, I have only 2 full length stories. All the rest are OneShots or Drabbles. But holy crap! I am totally addicted to this site apparently. Just really wanted to share that with you all. I really appreciate all the support I've gotten on this site! It can definitely make a person feel welcome. So, thank-you to every single one of you!

Now, on with the story!

* * *

**Invisible Magic**

_Curse that man! Curse him!_ Bobby screamed in his head as the Impala drove down his lonely driveway with one single passenger. John had dropped off his kids at Bobby's house only to leave that very night. He'd barely said good-bye.

Now, Bobby wasn't angry that he'd been stuck with Sam and Dean. No, he loved those kids like they were his own. It was the look that John gave his kids whenever he was actually with them. It was like John was looking through them, not even at them. He had the look of revenge on his face. It broke Bobby's heart for he'd give anything to have the one he loved back. Bobby knew that if John ever lost his children, he'd regret the distance he was putting between him and them.

But Bobby was really the only one who noticed everything as he looked at Sam and Dean's tiny faces. Dean was too grief stricken from losing his mother nearly 5 years ago now, and Sam was too young and oblivious to feel such pain. They didn't really notice that their father wasn't around. Dean probably didn't care right now and Sam didn't know the difference. But Bobby knew it was only because they had each other, the magic between them.

They didn't really feel John was gone all that often because they were always together. Dean, even at such a young age, still knew how to put on a brave face for his little brother. Sam followed Dean around everywhere, always with a hand on his brother, either in his hand, holding his arm, gripping his jean waist, or clutching Dean's shirt. He never let him go. And Dean never pushed him away. Dean tolerated his brother even when his father couldn't. He was always patient. Dean was the father that Sam was being denied. That's why Bobby cursed John.

The boys came and went from his house often, the situation never really changing that much. John became less of a father to the boys and more of a drill sergeant, while Bobby grew ever closer to them. Sam and Dean's relationship never changed that much either. Time passed but Sam was still the wide-eyed little boy, eager to learn from his big brother, while Dean was the patient and content one. Dean was never emotional, so Bobby knew Dean was holding everything in. One day, that pain would make his a great hunter.

Even as Sam reached his teens, his grip loosened on Dean's shirt, but his eyes never stopped observing. Dean was his idol. And Dean loved Sam more than anyone. If anyone was around them long enough, like Bobby was, they'd have no doubt seen that exact same thing. They were closer than any pair in the world. Two bonded souls. Even if they died, their souls would find each other in their next life.

"Curse you, John Winchester! Curse you!" This time that voice was no longer in his head but was coming out of his mouth, screaming at the neglecting man with a shotgun in his hand. The circumstances around the threats made may have been different, but it felt good all the same to finally yell at that man after all these years. John still didn't appreciated what he had. So, that was the last time he was ever to see John Winchester again.

But those kids, he kept a close eye on. Sam went to college, but never truly left. Everything he did was because of what Dean had taught him. He couldn't help but mock everything his brother did. Dean, too, never did anything without thinking of Sam. They were alone but never lonesome.

Those boys shared something special. Something Bobby wished he could feel again. Sam and Dean may also not be directly aware of it, but they still knew they were, and always would be, brothers. They were eternally bound.

Getting older, getting back together, they grew closer. Dean watched Sam's back while Sam just watched Dean. They had the love between them to fill the hearts of everyone in the world. Though once in a while it was that love that got them in trouble, most of the time the love kept them together. It was the love of being brothers that made them a force to be reckoned with.

It really was invisible magic.

**End**

* * *

**A/N**: It's no the greatest in my opinion, but I really what to see what you all think! This is not really how I see John, I promise. I think these are just select few moments of how Bobby sees John and he remembers them. I think John did the best he could. Please review!


End file.
